ISHQ KE IZHAAR KI ZUROAT
by sakshichaurasia121
Summary: this story is related to cid officer daya and shreya love ... i am not going to tell you anything please read the story
1. Chapter 1

_**MIL JANTE HAI JOH BANNE HAI EK DUJE KE LIYE...**_

_**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY ABOUT DAYA AND SHREYA . **_

_**MY STORY START WHEN HARPISH DONGARA SENT A CAKE IN C.I.D BUREO**_

_**AND ALL THE CID OFFICERS ARE INJURED EXPECT DAYA , ABHIJEET , AND ACP SIR...**_

_**CHAPTER 2 :- START**_

_Acp sir, daya sir , and abhijeet sir sabhi officers ko hospital le jate hai aur doctor unhe check karte hai. acp sir , daya sir , abhijeet sir , ward se bahar jate hai . __daya sir is rooming here and there he is looks very tense . abhijeet sir daya sir ko dekhte hai aur unke pass jante hai aur tabhi daya sir unki taraf dekhte hai. _

_**ABHIJEET**__\- don't worry daya shreya ko kuch nahi hoga sab theek ho jayega ._

_**DAYA**__\- ye tum kaise keh sakte ho abhijeet tumne dekha toh tha ki bomb fatne ke waqt woh kitne pass kadhi thi . agar usse kuch ho gaya toh main apne ap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paunga aur mujhe sirf sherya ki hi nhi sabki chinta hai . abhijeet jese kuch kehne jata hai wese hi doctor ward se bahar a jate hai. acp sir , daya , and abhijeet doctor ki taraf jate hai .._

**ACP SIR** :- doctor ab sab log kese hai.

**DOCTOR**:- woh log ab theek hai aur unko hosh agaya hai aap unse jake mil sakte hai aur... doctor ke age kuch kehne se pehle hi acp sir , daya , and abhijeet ward mein chale jate hai. aur woh log sab log se milte hai. lekin daya ki ankhe shreya ko dhund rahi hoti hai lekin shreya and purvi waha nahi hote hai . he immediatly go to the doctor and ask abaut them .

**DAYA**:- doctor shreya aur purvi ward mein toh nahi hai . woh log kaha haai..

**DOCTOR**:- mera unke baare mein batane se pehle hi aap loog ward mein chale gaye the . inspector purvi and inspector shreya ko humne dusre ward mein shift kiya hai .

**DAYA**:- shreya thhek hain na doctor aur purvi kesi hai. daya become more tense...

**DOCTOR**:- abhi kuch keh nahi sakte un dono ko abhi hosh nahi ayaa hai jab tak hosh nahi ata hum kuch nahi keh sakte . dono ke sir mein chot ayi hai hume dar hai ki unhe head main koi internal injury toh nahi ayii hai aur purvi kae leg mein fracture hua hai aur shreya ke hand mein fracture hai aur leg mein air creck hai . Daya become more and more worried about them .

ussi samay nurse aakar batati hai ki purvi ko hosh agaya hai aur doctor and daya moved toword purvi and shreya's ward and entered. Daya entered in the ward and hug purvi and asked that how is my pari .

**PURVI**:- i am fine bhai Don't worry . (she said in weak smile)

**DOCTOR**:- hello inspecter purvi . how are you .

**PURVI**:- i am fine doctor . but i am feeling pain in my leg and head.

doctor purvi ko chek karte hai aur nurse se kehte hai ki inspector purvi ko test ke liye le jaye. and doctoer left the ward. nurse purvi ko test ke liye le jati hai.

now daya looked towards shreya. she is laying on bed in unconscious stage and so many badages on her head,hand,and leg . daya had tears in his eyes . he move's towards shreya's bed and sit beside her on a stool . he hold shreya's hand in his hand and he looked shreya's face and said i am soo soo sorry shreya yeh sab meri wajah se hua hai agar hum jaldi guesse kar lete toh yeh sab nahi hua hota . he was thinking the momment that he spend with shreya and tears flowed down his eyes . daya bent on shreya and kisses on his forehead and then kisses on her hand . tears were flowing down his eyes and felt po n shreya's hand and she became conscious and saw daya . she found tears flowing down on his eyes and she moved his hand and wiped his tears but uske hand per chot ki wajah se usse dard hota hai aur woh karahiti hai ahhh.. shreya ki weak voice sun ke daya apne sense mein ajata hai.

**DAYA**:- shreya shreya kya hua mein abhi doctor ko bulata hun.

**SHREYA**:- daya sir mein theek hoon app chinta mat kijiye .

**DAYA:-** kese chinta na karu shreya agar tumhe kuch ho jata toh mein apne apko kabhi bhi maaf nahi kar pata mein toh jite ji maar HE COULD NOT ANYTHING BECAUSE SHREYA PUT HER HAND ON HIS MOUTH WITH EXTREM PAIN AND MOAN AND PUT HER HAND ON BACK .

**DAYA**:- kya hua shreya jada dard ho raha hai he became panic he is feeling restless .

**SHREYA**:- mai.. mai.. theek hoon... sir.. aur app please aisa mat kahiyee please and she saw daya looked towards her and she is also looked in his eyes there are lots of love , care, emotions and untold feelings for her she forget her all body pain . both were lost in each other...

Kaise bataayein kyun tujhko chahe  
Yaara bataa na paaye  
Baatein dilon ki dekho jo baagi  
aankhein tujhe samjhaye  
Tu jaane na… tu jaane na  
Tu jaane na… tu jaane na

Milke bhi hum na mile tum se na jaane kyun  
Meelon ke hai faasle tum se na jaane kyun  
Anjaane hai silsile tum se na jaane kyun  
Sapne hai palkon tale tum se na jaane kyun….

Kaise bataayein kyun tujhko chahe  
Yaara bataa na paaye  
Baatein dilon ki dekho jo baagi  
aankhein tujhe samjhaye  
Tu jaane na… tu jaane na  
Tu jaane na… tu jaane na

Aaa…  
Nigahon mein dekho meri jo hai bas gaya  
Woh hai milta tumse hubahu  
Ooo jaane teri aankhein thi ya baatein ki wajah  
Hue tum jo dil ki aarzoo  
Tum paas ho ke bhi tum aas ho ke bhi  
Ehsaas ho ke bhi apne nahi..  
Aise hain  
Humko gile tumse na jaane kyun  
Meelon ke hain faasle tum se na jaane kyun  
Tu jaane na… tu jaane na  
Tu jaane na… tu jaane na

Ooo jaane na jaane na jaane na… aaa tu jaane na…

Khayalon mein lakhon baatein yun toh keh gaya  
Bola kuch na tere samne  
Ooo…hue na begaane bhi tum hoke haar ke  
Dekho tum na mere hi bane  
Afsos hota hai dil bhi yeh rota hai  
Sapne sanjota hai…pagla hua soche yeh  
Hum the mile tumse na jaane kyun  
Meelon ke hain faasle tum se na jaane kyun  
Anjaane hai silsile tum se na jaane kyun  
Sapne hai palkon tale tum se na jaane kyun

Kaise bataayein kyun tujhko chahe  
Yaara bataa na paaye  
Baatein dilon ki dekho jo baagi  
aankhein tujhe samjhaye  
Tu jaane na… tu jaane na  
Tu jaane na… tu jaane na

Tu jaane na… tu jaane na  
Tu jaane na… tu jaane na  
TU JAANE NA..TU JAANE NA

there cute eye contact disturb by the doctor's voice

lets seen what happen in the next chapter

i am sure you like my story

i will come with a new chapter a chater 3 as soon as possible


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hii **_

_**there is a new chapter for all of you **_

_**so, please read it and give me the reviews ,**_

_**let's see what happen next...**_

_**CHAPTER 2...**_

_**THERE CUTE EYE LOCK DISTURBED BY THE DOCTOR VOICE **_

_**DOCTOR**_:-_ how are you inspector shreya . Mr. daya if you don't mind can you give a side and left shreya's hand so i will check her._

_**DAYA WAS FIND HE IS STILL HOLDING SHREYA'S HAND . HE BECOME EMBACED AND LEFT HER HAND AND GOT UP FROM HIS PLACE AND GAVE SIDE FOR DOCTOR AND SAID**_ :- yesss doctor

**_DOCTOR_**:- _how are you inspector shreya ._

**_SHREYA_**:- _doctor i am feeling pain in my head,leg and hand ._

_**DOCTOR SHREYA KO CHECK KARTA HAI AUR USSE REST KARNE KE LIYE KEHTA HAI AUR ROOM SE BAHAR CHALA JATA HAI . DAYA DOCTOR KE PEECHE JATA HAI AUR UNHSE SHREYA KI CONDITION KE BARE MEIN POOCHTA HAI. AUR WAPAS ROOM MEIN AKAR DEKHTA HAI.**_

_**SHREYA WAS TRYING TO GET UP FROM BED BUT SHE FELT PAIN IN HER LEG... SHE WAS ABOUT TO FELL BUT DAYA HOLD HER.**_

_**DAYA**_:-_yeh sab kya hai shreya... kisne kaha tumhe bed se uthne ke liye agar gir jati toh_ .

_**HE CAREFULL MADE HER SIT ON BED AND SAID**_ :-_ tum bed par se uth kyu rahi thi._

**_SHREYA_** :- _sir mujhe washroom jana tha_ .

**_DAYA_**:- _toh khud jane ki kya zaroorat thi mujhe bulana chahiye tha na, ruko mai tumhari help karta hoon and he pick her in his arms shreya was shocked and looked at him sir... sir... main chali jaoongi app pareshan mat hoiye but daya not listening anything and he moved to washroom . shreya went inside and daya close the door... and wait for outsied after few minutes.. she came outside aur daya washroom ke gate ke pass dekh kar shocked ho jati hai .. _

_SHREYA :- are sir app abhi bhi yahi hai main manage kar leti._

_DAYA:- ha main janta hoon ki tum manage kar leti per yeah mera farz hai shrey and he picked her again in his arms and moved towords to bed and laid her on bed. shreya was smile om his concern. daya sat beside her on stool._

_SHREYA:- sir baki sab kese hai unhe hosh aa gaya unhe jayada chot toh nahi aayi aur purvi ab kaisi hai?_

_DAYA:- baki sab thee hai unhae hosh aa gaya hai jayada choten nahi ayi thi unhae discharge bhi mil gaya hai aur purvi ko hosh a a gayaa hai uske leg mein fractuer hua hai or head par chot ayi hai usse abhi test ke liye le gaye haii..._

_SHREYA:- ok sir . _

_USSHI SAMAY ABHIJEET WARD MEIN AJATA HAIAUR SHREYA SE POOCHTA HAI _

_ABHIJEET:- hello shreya how are you . _

_SHREYA :- hello sir. i am fine sir ._

_ABHIJIT:- yeh toh bahut achchi baat haii nahi to koi ayr theek nahi hota and looked towords daya with a naughty smile . daya gave him a angry glance . look both of the shreya also smile and blused . accha shreya aapna khyaal rakhna mein purvi ko dekh kar ata hoon .._

_SHREYA:- ok sir . _

_MAINTIME NURSE HAS CAME WITH BOWL OF SOUP AND SAID :- mam chaliye aap soup pee lijiye phir mai aapko medicine de deti hoon._

_SHREYA:- nahi mujhe abhi kuch bhi nahi khane ki iccha nahi hai tum ishe wapaas le jaoo. _

_ BYEE' MET YOU TOMMOROW WITH A NEW CHAPTER _

_YA SHREYA SOUP PEE LE GI ..._

_HAVE NICE DAY ALL OFF YOU _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hii guys _**

**_I am back with a new chapter _**

**_and i am so so sorry for updating so late sorry..._**

**_let's start the new chapter _**

**_ jesa ki mein apko bataya tha ki nurse shreya ko soup pilane jati hai leki shreya mana kar deti hai . _**

**_toh ab kya hoga let's see_**

**_CHAPTER 3 pyaar ka dard hai meetha-meetha pyara-pyaraa_**

**_NURSE_**:- aise kaise wapas le jaoon agar app soup nahi piyengi toh main apko medicine kaise dongi aur medicine nahi lengi toh aapka pain badh jayega .

**_PAR SHREYA SOUP PENE SE MANA KARTI HAI ._**

**_AUR TABHI DAYA ATA HAI AUR NURSE KE HATH SE SOUP KA BOWL LE LETA HAI AUR KEHATA HAI AAP JAYIYE ME USSE SOUP PILA DONGA TAB AAP MEDICINE DE DENA._**

**_DAYA FILLED THE SPOON FULL OF SOUP AND BROUGHT IT TOWARDS TO HER MOUTH BUT SHE DOES NOT OPEN HER MOUTH A D CONTINUOUSLY LOOK AT HIM._**

**_DAYA_**:- shreya please soup pee lo nahi toh medicine kaise le paooho . aur agar tumne apni medicine nahi li toh tumhara pain aur badh jayega aur main tumahe taklif me nahi dekh sakata hoon shreya . please mere liye yeh soup pee loo

**_shreya saw in his eyes and thought sir aapke liye yeh soup to kya aapni jaan bhi de sakati hoon and she open her mouth without any argument and daya feed her soup . both eyes were met and lost in each others._**

**_Surkh wala, soz wala, faiz wala love_**

**_Hota hai jo love se zyada_**

**_Waise wala love_**

**_Ishq wala love_**

**_Hua joh dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua_**

**_Ishq wala love_**

**_Yeh kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua_**

**_Ishq wala love_**

**_Agar yeh usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua_**

**_Ishq wala love_**

**_Meri neendh jaise pehli baar tooti hai_**

**_Aankhein malke maine dekhi hai subah_**

**_Hui dhoop zyada leke teri roshini yeh din chadha_**

**_Ishq wala love_**

**_Jhaake baadlon ki jaali ke peeche se_**

**_Kare chandini yeh mujhko ittla_**

**_Leke noor sara chand mera yahin pe_**

**_Hai chupa chupa hua_**

**_Ishq wala love_**

**_Hua joh dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua_**

**_Ishq wala love_**

**_Yeh kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua_**

**_Ishq wala love_**

**_Agar yeh usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua_**

**_Ishq wala love_**

**_Kyun na aise hota_**

**_Jo milte tum ho jaate ghum saath mere_**

**_Hotey hotey hoga samjhaaye hum_**

**_Thum jaaye tham oh dil mere_**

**_Toota zyada zyada taara jab gira_**

**_Zara zyada zyada maangu dil tera_**

**_Kabhi zyada zyada maane na dil yeh sarfira_**

**_Ishq wala love_**

**_Bada yeh dil nadaan tha par aaj kuch zyada hua_**

**_Ishq wala love_**

**_Jo khone ka tha darr tujhe toh hi kyun nahin zyada hua_**

**_Ishq wala love_**

**_Hua joh dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua_**

**_Ishq wala love_**

**_Yeh kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua_**

**_Ishq wala love_**

**_Agar yeh usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua_**

**_Ishq wala love_**

**_Ishq wala love_**

**_Surkh wala soz wala faiz wala love_**

**_Ishq wala love_**

**_Hota hai jo love se zyada waise wala love_**

**_Ishq wala love_**

**_Surkh wala soz wala faiz wala love_**

**_Ishq wala love_**

**_Hota hai jo love se zyada waise wala love_**

**_Ishq wala love_**

_**MAIN TIME SIDHARTH ENTER IN ARD AND LOOKED TOWARDS DAYA AND SHREYA AND FOUND BOTH ARE LOST IN EACH OTHER AND HE BECAME JEALOUS.**_

**_SIDHARTHA_**:- hello shreya. how are you .

**_sidharth ki awaaj sunkar daya and shreya both are became in their sense and both looked towards door and saw sidhartha stood there_**.

**_SHREYA REPLY IN FAKE SMILE_** :- i am fine sidhartha.

**_SIDHARTHA_**:- tumhafe baare mein sunkar main bahut hi ghabara gaya tha shreya and moved towords shreya.

**_SIDHARTH_**:- daya if you don't mind kya main shreya ko soup peela sakta hoon after all i am her becoming husband.

_**DAYA SAID IN SAD VOICE**_ :- yes of course and he looked towards shreya she also looked at him with helpless.

_**SIDHARTHA THOUGHT TO MADE DAYA TEASE HE SAID**_ :- aur wese bhi mera huq hai shreya pe hamari ek mahine ke baad main shaadi hone wali hai aur toh wese bhi hume time nahi milta ek durse ke sath time spend karne ka aur agar tum yahi ruk kar shreya ka khyal rakho ge toh hum ek dusare ke sath kese jaan payenge . ishliye mere hote hua tumhari yahaan rukne ki koi zarurat nahi hai .

_**AFTER LISTENING THIS TEARS FLOWED DOWN DAYA EYES... HE RUBBED BEFORE NO BUBBY SEES ... BUT ITS LATE SHREYA ALLREADY SAW.. SHE FELT PAIN IN HER HEART AND SHE CRUSHED SIDHARTH . SHE BECAME ANGER ON SIDHARTH.**_

_**SORRY GUYS BAHUT SHORT STORY HAI BUT I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT **_

_**I WILL COME SOON ,,,... **_

_**TILL THE BYE AND **_

_**HAVE GOOD DAY AND LIFE ... **_


	4. Chapter 4

hiii..

i am here with a new chapter

not waisting time i am going to start the chapter

SHREYA SHOUTED ON SIDHARTH : sidharth what the hell of you tumhari himmat kaise hui daya sir se esse baat karne ki maafi mangoo unse abhi... but cut by daya

DAYA: shreya calm down relax sidharth ne kuch galat nahi kaha hai . tumhara Khayal rakhne ka huq sirf sidharth ka hai. galti toh meri hai shreya , mujhe maffi mangni chahiye mai yeah kaise bhool sakta hoon ki tum ab kisi or ki hone wali wife ho mujhe apani limit ka dhayan rakhna chahiye tha mai kaun hota hoon sidharth se uska huq chinne wala . woh huq toh mera ab ho hi nahi sakta jo maine apne past ki kadvi yadoon ki wajah se khi diya maine bahut der kar di shreya bahut der. DAYA SAID LAST SENTANCE IN VERY LOW VOICE BUT SHREYA HAD LISTEN . SHREYA COULD FEEL HIS PAIN . SHE CRUSHED HERSELF AND SIDHARTH TOO. DAYA AANKHE BAND KARKE EK GAHARI SANS LETA HAI AUR APANI JAGAH SE UTH KAR ROOM SE CHALAA JATA . SHREYA DUKHI MAAN SE DAYA KO ROOM SE BAHAR JATI HUI DEKHTI HAI AND SHE ALSO WIPED HER TEARS. AFTER DAYA LEFT THE ROOM SIDHARTH MOVED TOWARDS SHREYA IN ANGRY MOOD AND HE CAUGHT SHREYA VERY TIGHT AND SAID IN ROUGHLY FLY VOICE

SIDHARTH: what the hell shreya tumhari himmat kaise hui gairoon ke liye meri insult karne ki haan ... yeah mat bhula ki mai tumhare hone wala husband hoon .

SHREYA FELT EXTREME PAIN IN HER HAND SHE MOANED IN PAIN AND SAID IN ANNOYED VOICE: chodo mujhe sidharth tum agar daya sir se ache se baat karte to mujhe tumse aise beave nahi karna padta aur waise bhi hone wale husband me aur husband mein antar hota hai samajhe.

SIDHARTH SAY SOMETHING BUT TABHI NURSE ANDAR AATI HAI AUR SIDHARTH GUSSAE MAIN SHREYA KE SHOLDER KO JHATAKE SHREYA KI TARAF BADTI HAI AUR SIDHARTH SE KEHTI AHI

NURSE; mr. aap bahar jakar baithiye mujhe paisent ko injection dena hai aur medicine bhi deni hai.

SIDHARTH: haan toh dijiye na kkaun mana kar raha hai apko ismae mujhe bahar jane ki kya jarurat hai.

NURSE: dekhiye mr. no argument ok aur aap baahar jajiye SIIDHARTH ABOUTH TO SAY BUT CUT BY SHREYA

SHREYA IN ANNOYED VOICE : sidharth please baahr jaoo...

SIDHARTH GIVE ANGRY GLANCE TO SHREYA THEN HE LEFT THE ROOM.

SORRY GUYS AAJ KE LIYE BAAS ITNA HI NEXT CHAPTER SOON

BYE TILL THE BYE GOOD DAY


End file.
